


Seasick

by liquorish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Ocean Metaphors, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquorish/pseuds/liquorish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem, inspired by Look the Other Way by candle_beck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasick

**Author's Note:**

Seasick

What I am isn't sad,  
it's seasick:  
look past the stillness of this punch drunk night,  
heavy as falling curtains,  
although its weight will never come even close  
to stilling our roiling heave and re-descent.  
Dark from the black of night in  
to further darkness  
and then, again, night; at each peak the sharp sound  
of fingers on paper.

**Author's Note:**

> A short poem inspired by Look the Other Way by candle_beck, which will break your heart real good, so read it if you dare. Tasty, tasty Winchester sorrow. This poem is somewhat particular to the beginning of the story, for what that's worth...


End file.
